Category talk:Characters
The Yo Gabba Gabba! Movie syf Davis muddybalomic@gmail.com Plot The film follows the plot of the TV series Yo Gabba Gabba!, focusing in the play land of Gabba Land. It begins when Muno (voiced by Wallace Robbins), a red cyclops, welcomes the kids to Gabba Land and tells them they are having a big party for a new friend. After the sun comes up, a rockstar in an orange suit named DJ Lance Rock (Lance Robertson) wakes up and cheerfully says "hello" to the kids. Then Muno's Gabba Land friends tell the kids the party they are having in Muno Land is for Jason Bateman, a new friend who helped everyone dress up for a circus. Brobee (voiced by Tracy Fraun), a green-striped monster, needs the kids to help him and the others get everything ready for the Yo Gabba Gabba! party. After the Gabba Land friends eat breakfast in Foofa Land, Plex (voiced by Robert Allen), a yellow robot, picks up a list of things to do: build a stage for a big music show, put up the decorations, make snacks and make up a Dancey Dance and a new song. Then Foofa (voiced by Emma Jacobs), a pink flower bubble, says Toodee (voiced by Elvis Rock), a blue female cat-dragon, would be her duet and sing about being a gardener. But as she sings about it, Foofa suddenly loses her voice and everyone remembers that the party is on Friday morning. Everyone is delighted that Foofa could tap her feet and shake, besides sing. But Brobee, thinking Jason is not friendly, sits on a broken tree log and worried that he is not used to meeting new people. Muno reminds him that Jason is a new friend who helped everyone dress up like clowns for a circus. Then Brobee remembers that Muno's family came to visit Muno in Gabba Land and meet him and Foofa. Muno tells Plex how his best friend is upset. After telling Brobee an important way to meet new people, Plex needs the Gabba Land friends to help get everything ready for the party. So they all get started. Meanwhile, in a dangerous and scary castle of West Land, an evil witch doctor named Brady (voiced by Peter Dennis), who lives with his sidekick, Rhino (voiced by Danny De Vito), a green cyclops, looks through a telescope and sees the friends in Gabba Land decorating Muno's land for Jason. Then he tells Rhino if Brobee causes more ''trouble, they will get rid of him and destroy Gabba Land before Jason shows up. Brady and Rhino jump onto a broomstick and fly off to Gabba Land. Brady and Rhino land in Gabba Land and meet everyone, including DJ Lance. Brobee is devistated that Gabba Land will be destroyed and realizes that Brady and Rhino are going to kill him if he gets caught on Brady's property. Rhino warns everyone that his boss is an evil villain and reminds them that he will turn all of them into slaves, using mind-controlling helmets, and rule the world. After Brady and Rhino leave to alert Jason, it is Dancey Dance time and a new Dancey Dance friend named Jim Carrey comes over to join the Gabba Land friends for the party and teaches them a dance called "The Jump." After that, Plex asks him if he would like to stay over night and help everyone get the party ready. After putting things together, Jim and the friends help Foofa and Toodee make a Yo Gabba Gabba! poster and put a curtain together to build the stage. When they are all finished, Plex checks off putting up the decorations, building the stage and making snacks. Toodee makes up a Dancey Dance called "Razzle Dazzle" and everyone stands up and dances with her. But when the dance ends, saying "thank you" to everyone causes Toodee to have a nosebleed and yell for help. Plex tells her when friends get a bloody nose, they should always use a tissue to help their nose feel better. While moving folded chairs in front of the stage, Brobee then meets a pretty girl named Isa (voiced by Jennifer Lopez), a red-striped monster who is ''very ''beautiful and nice. Brobee tells her that the party they are having in Muno Land is for Jason. Jim and the friends meet her and tell Isa that Brobee is not used to meeting new people. Isa reminds Brobee that Jason is very friendly by singing a song: "When You Make Yourself A Friend." After that, Brobee alerts her that Brady is not nice and warns her that if he causes trouble, Brady and Rhino will kill him and destroy Gabba Land. The next morning, Brobee makes Isa feel right at home and asks her if she would like to help finish everything on Plex's list. Then Steve Burns, a 10-year-old kid named Corey Feldman, and Foofa's older sister, Loofa (voiced by Paige O'Hara), come over to help and stay over night. Still thinking about what he would like to sing about in the music show, Brobee doesn't know what he wants to be when he grows up. Isa tells him "you can be anything that you wanna be" by singing a song: "You Never Know." But Brobee does not believe her and runs off. Isa breaks up and leaves. Muno and Toodee see their friend sitting on a broken tree log, upset with Isa. Sensing that Isa had told him a lie, Toodee and Muno tell Brobee that when he cares about Isa, he needs to be nice to her, even when other friends make mistakes. But then Brobee argues with them and gets disappointed that he isn't nice as Isa. After that, Brobee runs off. Muno and Toodee are devistated. Meanwhile, DJ Lance, Jim and the gang meet Muno's big sister, Cheebo (voiced by Aleisha Allen), and a blue spotted puppy named Blue. As Plex and Foofa help each other hang pictures on the wall, Blue skidoos into one with lots of shapes. So Muno, Jim, Toodee and Loofa jump in to play hide and seek with Blue. Muno and his friends go through the shapes and look for Blue. Then Muno tells the kids to help him and his friends find Blue. When they find her hiding behind a red square that's closer to the green circle, it is Muno and Loofa's turn to hide. Jim, Toodee and the kids find them hiding behind a blue triangle that's farthest away from the yellow rectangle. After that, as Jim, Muno, Blue, Toodee and Loofa return to Gabba Land, Brobee needs their help to make up a song for the music show. So then Blue, Jim and the others skidoo into a page of music. Muno, Loofa, Jim and Toodee try to figure out a tempo or rhythm of Brobee's song with the kids with the help G-Clef and the notes. G-Clef helps Muno and his friends figure the tempo of the song like a train leaving a station. G-Clef also said that the last thing that the song needs is soul. Muno realizes it and he and his friends tell the kids to give the song heart and soul and after that, they finish the song. As Muno and his friends return to Gabba Land, they tell Plex that they have made up Brobee's song, but didn't make up their Dancey Dance yet. The next afternoon, Toodee practices her Dancey Dance on stage and Steve, Corey and Loofa help Brobee make up a Dancey Dance. But noticing that Brady and Rhino are about to get rid of Brobee and destroy Gabba Land, Muno rigs the play land with booby traps. Then Brady and Rhino arrive and discuss their plan on how to rule the world and kill Brobee. Muno thinks it is a lie and tells him to leave. Isa shows up just in time to see Brady, Rhino and the Gabba Land friends fully engaged in a big battle. As Brobee tries to part Brady's hair with a tree branch, he trips over a rock and pushes a red button that causes Brady's bombs behind the rocks to explode and destroy the party. Brady and Rhino then fly back to the castle and remind everyone he and Rhino will be back to kill them as they say goodbye. Plex gets up and sees the party ruined. Brobee tells him and the others that he did it and tries to convince them that it was an accident. Muno orders him to tell the truth, but Brobee is disappointed. He lies to Plex and the gang that Brady is trying to kill him. Plex and the gang argue with him and get him into trouble. Heartbroken, they run off upset. Brobee tries to let his friends forgive him and sobs. Meanwhile, Jason then arrives just in time to find the Yo Gabba Gabba! party in smoldering ruins and the gang angry at Brobee. DJ Lance sobs hardly and tells him what Brobee did to the party, during the battle with Brady and Rhino. Brobee overhears the problem. That night, Brobee runs away and gets lost in a dark and scary forest of West Land. Isa shows up and sees Brobee on Brady's property. She warns him that Brady is trying to kill him and orders Brobee to leave. As Brobee tries to run, Brady sees him on his property, captures him with a net, then brings him to the castle. Isa runs off to alert the Gabba Land friends. The next morning, Jim, DJ Lance, Steve, Jason and the friends wake up and fix up the party, but discover that Brobee is gone. Before they could find him, a magic star appears in Foofa's land, then drops a note from Brobee. Muno and the gang read the note and realize that their friend has run away. The note also says that Brobee has got kidnapped by Brady and Rhino and is about to be killed. Plex comes up with a plan to look for Brobee immediately. But then Muno, Toodee and Foofa get disappointed that Brobee is ''still not used to meeting new people and they are not as good as him anymore. Plex tells them "When something goes wrong don't give up." Isa suddenly arrives and warns the gang that Brady has kidnapped Brobee and is about to destroy him with a mind-controlling helmet. Muno needs the kids to help him, Isa, Jason, Foofa and Loofa find their friend and get rid of Brady and Rhino. So they start their journey to West Land. Back at the castle, Brady and Rhino realize that Brobee had destroyed the party yesterday and never believed his friends, including Isa. So then they bring down a mind-control helmet to turn Brobee into a slave. Muno, Jason and the Gabba Land friends break in and try to get Brobee out of the castle, but see him trapped in an electricity chair. Brady then pushes the wrong button that causes his destroy machine to blow up and kill Brobee, knocking him out of the chair and to the floor. Muno, Jason, Isa, Foofa and Loofa discover that Brady has lied to them and destroying Gabba Land is the wrong thing to do. Rhino orders them to get out of the castle and never get their friend back again, but then the battle begins. After that, Muno knocks Brady out the window with giant flip spoon. Rhino warns the friends if they don't get out, Gabba Land will be destroyed and Brobee will belong to him. Before he could destroy them, they turn on a lethal dry-out lamp that causes Rhino to blow up. After Brady and Rhino are now defeated, Muno, Jason and the friends see Brobee dead and ask their friend to trust them. Isa gives Brobee a kiss until he wakes up. Brobee reconciles with his friends and tells them he is sorry that he destroyed the party. Jason finally meets Brobee. Then Jason and the friends return home and share a happy reunion with everyone. DJ Lance thanks the kids for rescuing Brobee and destroying Brady and Rhino. The party is a big success as Toodee practices her Dancey Dance on stage, Brobee teaches Isa his Dancey Dance called "The Bear" and his heart and soul song and Foofa sings her gardener song with Toodee. When the party is over, it is time for Jim, Steve, Corey and the other friends to go home and the Gabba Land friends sing a goodbye song. Seconds after they leave, Brobee tells Isa he is sorry for his selfishness and the two reunite. Isa says goodbye to Brobee and walks back home. Jason thanks the friends for bringing him to Gabba Land and then says goodbye as he leaves. Before it is time to leave, DJ Lance and the friends sing a So Long song. Then DJ Lance thanks the kids for all of the fun. After the song is over, the end credits roll in with three songs: "Soak Up The Sun," "Hallelujah," and "When You Make Yourself A Friend." Cast *Lance Robertson as DJ Lance *Jim Carrey as himself *Corey Feldman as himself *Steve Burns as himself *Jason Bateman as himself 'Voices' *Wallace Robbins as Muno *Emma Jacobs as Foofa *Robert Allen as Plex *Tracy Fraun as Brobee *Elvis Rock as Toodee *Jennifer Lopez as Isa *Aleisha Allen as Cheebo *Paige O'Hara as Loofa *Morgan Freeman as G-Clef *Peter Dennis as Brady *Danny De Vito as Rhino Song List #Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song #At The Party #Soak Up The Sun #Putting It Together #The Jump (Dancey Dance) #Razzle Dazzle (Dancey Dance) #When You Make Yourself A Friend #You Never Know #Heart And Soul #Hallelujah #As Smart As You #The Goodbye Song #So Long Song #End Title Fix it